Claudia's Escape
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: Claudia grabes Carly at her birtday dinner, but only to escape. She wasn't responsable for Micheal being shot, but she gets accused for it. Oh, and remember when She asked Sonny if they could try for another baby, well she's pregnant again.
1. Chapter 1

_Claudia speeding down the highway with Carly in the backseat as her hostage._

* * *

><p>Claudia looked at Carly in her mirror, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to use you to get away, you were just the closest to the door. <strong>Carly<strong>, breathing hard trying to control it and not let Claudia know she's in labor, Claudia if you just let me go I can try and talk to Sonny. I can get him to…" **Claudia**, "No. No one can, once he's got something in his head that Jason's told him that's it, there is no reasoning with him. Not even now that…" She stopped herself before she said to much and just placed her hand on her stomach, which Carly saw. **Carly**, " what about (breath, deep breaths) what about Johnny?" Claudia's silent for awhile while the tears just pour down her face, "He'll be fine. He's had to be by himself before. He'll be fine." She was more or less trying to convince herself, not Carly. **Claudia**, "I just…I just need some time. I have to prove to Sonny that what Jason told him was a lie, I was set up. I could never hurt a child, I just couldn't. If you grew up where Johnny and I did than you'd know. I could never do that. I may be a bitch, but I could never do that. You have to believe me." Carly was taking deep breaths, "I do. I do Claudia, but this…(_breath) _this isn't looking good for you. I mean you freak out and kidnap the mother of the child you were suppose to have put in a coma." Claudia's in tears again, "I didn't do that. Think about it, if I did would I turn around and marry his father? Would I have a child with… (Claudia covers her mouth and try's to start over) I mean would I have had a child with his father?" Claudia was slipping up, and Carly was piecing together her mistakes, " Claudia, I'm in labor, and I know you don't want to hurt our babies so please, please stop at the nearest hospital. I need a doctor, you know my pregnancy is high risk, Please." All Claudia heard was "I'm in labor" and immediately knew she had to do something, "I…I Carly why didn't you say something! You just let me go on and on…I can't…." Carly could tell Claudia was freaking out and now is not the time for this when they were traveling at high speeds in the rain, "Claudia calm down. I need you to help me consintrat on something else. Anything." Next thing they knew Claudia was explaining step by step how to bake the most perfect canola's. About an hour later and Claudia pulled the car to a stop. **Carly**, "Why are we stopping?" Claudia parked and went around to the back door to help Carly out, "were here."

Carly was now gazing at her daughter when she noticed Claudia was trying to quietly leave, "Claudia, Thank You." Claudia nodded and left the hospital. Carly wanted nothing more than to call her family so they could come and get her, but she knew she needed to wait a few hours so Claudia could have a head start. Maybe it was that she knew that Claudia was pregnant with her children's sibling, or maybe it was that she actually felt bad for her, but she learned tonight that Claudia isn't a bad person like everyone likes to believe. Either way Carly decided to take a nap and then call her family.

Claudia had been driving for about three hours now and she just realized what Carly said earlier, "our babies" _Shit, she knows! _Claudia immediately pulled over to the nearest gas station and used their phone. Carly picked up the phone even though everyone kept telling her she needed to rest (Sonny and Jax mostly) "hello?" **Claudia**, "How did you know I'm pregnant?" Carly noticed Sonny watching her, "I um…before you starting with the cookie recipes, your hand slipped." **Claudia**, "Please don't tell him. He'll come after me. Please. Just look out for Johnny for me, I'll tell him myself one day, just please don't." Carly smiled to try and act normal, "I understand, but one day you are going to have to share that recipe with me again. For the kids, they'll love it no matter what." Claudia sighed, she understood. And Sonny must be in the room, "thank you. Thank you so much Carly." Carly hung up and immediately was attacked with questions, "who was that?" **Carly**, "just someone I met earlier and told me this wonderful cookie recipe."

Claudia's Escape: chapter 1 - Getting Out


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia looking in the mirror for the umpteenth time since she got it, _What the hell were you thinking Claudia? Blonds not your color! Ugh!_ It's been a few weeks since she fled to Maine and today she realize she had to make a change. To the town of Portland she was Chelsea who just moved back home after getting knocked up from her no good boyfriend. But in actuality she was hiding from her no good mob boss of a husband and his flunky. But today Chelsea was going to go out and try to start anew today and the first thing she was going to do is find a good doctor, and, _gulp_, get to know some of the town people.

Jason and Carly have been having these lunches every week since she was kidnapped. Jason looked over at Jocelyn, "So how are my two favorite girls today?" Carly sat down her bag and huffed, " Annoyed. Everyone keeps hovering over me like I'm going to break, but I'm the one who's going to do the breaking at the next person who asks me if I'm okay. And I know you still believe Claudia is responsible for hurting Michael but she got me to a hospital Jason. She stayed until Jocelyn was born, she helped distract me…" Jason grew angry like he always does when Carly brings up this topic, Carly, "I'm not sticking up for her, but I just know she didn't do it. I mean her vs. Rick - I'm going to pick her." Jason took a drink from his glass. Carly, "I know you hate this topic, but…" And before Jason could explode like he usually does Jocelyn began to cry, "I'll be right back." As Carly gathered Jocelyn and her diaper bag something feel out, Jason picked it up, _Chelsea - who's Chelsea? _Jason's gut was telling him that something was weird about this but he didn't trust it. Carly came back to the table and picked up her bag, "Jase, I'm sorry but I have to go back to work so I'm going to have to cut our lunch short. I have take Jocelyn to the nanny." Jason stood up to hug her goodbye and handed her the slip of paper, "oh, hey this feel out of your bag when you got up. Who's Chelsea, some big client coming in?" Carly froze when he said her name and stumbled a bit, "um…um…yeah, she's some designer coming in to met with Kate. She's um…she's staying at the hotel since it's close to Kate." Jason felt even more suspicious, and thought he'd have Spanellie look her up just to make himself feel comfortable., "Oh, well good luck with her." Carly nodded and was headed for the exit when Jason saw the stress on his best friends face, "Hey Carly?" Carly stopped and waited for him to catch up, "Why don't I spend the day with the most beautiful little girl ever?" Carly immediately lit up because Jocelyn loved having play dates with her uncle Jason, "Oh my God Jason that would be wonderful and then I won't have to go back to the house" She handed Jocelyn's bag as he fallowed her to her car for her car seat, "Thank You, Thank You Jason." She kissed Jocelyn goodbye and waved to Jason. Jason looked in the backseat at Jocelyn, "so it's you and me short stuff."

Carly fumbled with he phone while in her office, "hello?" Chelsea groggily answered the phone while waking up from her afternoon nap, "hello?" Carly, "Clau…I mean Chelsea, I may have tipped Jason about you." Claudia immediately sat up alert, "WHAT! What do you mean you tipped Jason about me?" Carly got quit, "I said may. He probably wont even look for you; he just found your name. It dropped out of my bag earlier when I went to go change Jocelyn. Claudia wanted to calm down, but she was hyperventilating, "I…I…Are you…sure…I…shit…I…" Carly could tell she was freaking out, "Claudia calm down…" Claudia, "I…Can't…I can't breathe…Car…." Carly started pacing and got louder than intended, "Claudia you have to calm down. It's not good for the baby. Think of the baby Claudia. Please calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine." Claudia started taking deep breathes, "okay. Okay, I um…Your right, and if he did it's okay. I look different - I have blond hair now, and…" Carly thought of Claudia blond and started to giggle, "your blond now?" Carly's laughter brought down Claudia's panic mode a bit, "This isn't funny, why are you laughing?" Carly couldn't stop, "your blond? Really, I just can't see you as a blond that's all." Claudia laughed a bit too, "I know that's why it's just a wig, it looks ridiculous. I could never stay blond, plus I didn't want to risk harming Sophia with the chemicals." Carly smiled, "Sophia, so Jocelyn's gong to have a friend to bake with?" Claudia smiled too, "I hope so - the nursery is already done." Carly, "So what's Sophia's whole name?" Claudia, "Sophia Hayden Zacarriah-Corinthos." Carly's smile faded a bit, Claudia…Chelsea, you gave her his name?" Claudia, "I promised him I'd never keep him away from our children. And when I get this all cleared up then we will be back. And Sophia and miss Jocelyn will have many play dates." Carly shook her head, "Claudia I don't know if that's a good idea. Sonny's still pretty…" Claudia's mood swings were kicking in, "I wont back down Carly, so forget it. I've done a lot of horrible things, but I don't want my daughter to grow up and have people tell her I was responsible for her brother being put in a coma." Carly sighed, "fine Claudia, I'm just saying…" Claudia, "I know, and after what I put you through I'm lucky your still talking to me, and I'm even more thankful that your looking out for John for me." Carly tried to but back in, "Claudia…" Claudia, "Your not going to change my mind. Now I have to go because Sophia and I are hungry - I swear I'm going to be a blimp next time you see me." Carly laughed at her last statement, "Claudia, I really wish you'd let me help or something." Claudia, "bye Carly." Carly got up ready to hang up and head back out, "bye."

Carly opened her door and bumped straight into someone, "Oh - sorry." Carly looked up and hoped to God she didn't hear her conversation, "how long have you been out here Kristina?" Kristina smiled, "long enough to know your going to help me get my dad to buy me a car." Carly ushered her into her office, "why don't you just ask Sonny? The way you two have been hanging out, it seems like you have 'daddy' wrapped around those little fingers." Kristina smiled, "You and I both know no matter how hard dad tries to buy my love everything has to go through the warden (Alexis)." Kristina knew Carly was just as tough if not tougher than her mom, "Fine. I wont tell, I really just came to ask if Michael can go to the movies with me, and my sisters?" Carly looked at her skeptically. Kristina, "I'm serious. I wont tell dad, I was there when Claudia kidnapped you. What he said was…I finally see why everyone looks at my father the way they do. I promise I wont tell." Carly let out the breathe she was holding, "than yeah sure. Call him, I'm sure he'll want to go." Kristina smiled, "I told him you would." Carly frowned a bit, her own son was starting to pull away from her. _I miss how close we use to be_. Kristina could tell Carly's mood changed so she changed the topic, "so how is she doing?" Carly snapped out of her thoughts, "huh? Who?" Kristina, "Claudia, how's she doing?" Carly heard her, but she was still thinking of Michael and it just slipped, "her and your sister are doing good, they…"Carly quickly looked up to see if Kristina caught that, "I…I…I think you should get going if your going to get to the movies on time." Kristina looked at her sideways, "Molly's outside with Sam. What sister? I don't have any others…" Kristina is a bright girl, so she easily pieced it together, "Oh my God - Claudia's pregnant!" Carly, "no. no she's not. I was thinking about someone else, my friend Chelsea is and I…" Kristina, "your forgetting I was just outside your door; Chelsea is Claudia. I already said I wont tell you know where she is, why wont you just tell me. You have to need someone to talk to, I'm sure keeping this secret when everyone in towns looking for her is heavy." Carly kept silent. Kristina, "I'm just saying, I already know about her, so you can tell me…" Carly cut her off, "your going to be late for that movie." Kristina got the hint, she wasn't talking, so she got up and gathered her things, "bye." Carly waved goodbye and then gathered her things as well, she was going to need to take a sick day.


	3. Chapter 3

It's now been two and a half months since Claudia left Port Charles. Yes she had the cravings, fatigue, and the horniness of a pregnant woman, God did she ever, but to her knowledge Carly was still the only one who knew about Sophia; and today someone special was visiting - Johnny. So she was glade it just looked like she gained some weight, nothing to suspicious. Unless he went into her nursery of course, or noticed that she was a bit bigger and was wearing jeans, not her famous short shirts or dresses. And the biggest give away will probably be the shoes, she's recently had to give up some of her favorite shoes but she can use the excuse that their inside-you don't need shoes inside. So really the only thing she had to be worried about was the nausea, it liked to sneak up on her every once in awhile, yeah she got to be one of the lucky ones who got the pleasure to experience this through her whole pregnancy so far. At the thought of it Claudia ran for the bathroom covering her mouth, _dam it_, _here I go again_! Just as she was done and rinsing out her mouth the doorbell rang, _of course he's here now. _Claudia, "coming." Claudia wanted to run to the door to get to her brother sooner but she knows that's not gong to help her case right now so she took her time.

Johnny had the biggest smile on his face when his sister answered the door, and then it fell when he saw the blond, "tell me that's a wig." Claudia cracked a smile and pulled him in for a hug, and closed the door where she took it off. Johnny, "whew, I don't think I could take it if you were forever blond." Claudia shoved him, "shut up." As soon as they sat down the questions began and Claudia knew she had to beat him if she didn't want to answer certain ones, "So how'd you get here without anyone fallowing you?" Johnny looked towards the door, "work." Claudia looked at him dumbfounded, "work? Since when do you work? Oh you mean that modeling thing?" John smirked at her, "yes. That modeling thing. And speaking of that so you don't freak out, um…someone may have come with me." Claudia sucked in a breathe, "as long as it's not Lulu, she can't keep a secret for anything." Johnny looked away slightly, "nope. You've been gone awhile sis…" Another knock at the door, she looked at the door then back at him before getting up to answer it. Claudia looked through the peep hole, let out a sigh of relief and then opened the door, "maxi?" Maxi let herself in, "What, where you expecting Lulu? It was bound to happen, were together almost every weekend. And in case you forgot: you paid me to try and break them up. Hey, your blond. Hmm…" Claudia, "no, I actually prefer you over Lulu - Hell, I'd prefer anyone over her. Wait why are you guys in Maine, what modeling thing could you possible have in Maine?" Maxi, "we made up some fashion show in Canada, and then when we get back we'll say it got canceled because of the snow. Have you gained weight?" Claudia immediately went on high alert, pulling a pillow over her stomach, "No! Have you?" Maxi coiled back like she was slapped, "No, sorry. Just making conversation, you scare me a bit. Not much, but enough. And I figured if I kept talking then we wouldn't have to get to how Sonny is still out for your head or why Carly acts weird when your names mentioned…" Maxi saw how Claudia was looking uncomfortable, and Johnny was looking at her like please stop talking, "Know what Why don't I go cook something.." more looks, "okay, I mean I'll order something." Maxi headed for what she thought to be the kitchen in search of take-out menus. Claudia turned towards Johnny, "I forgot how much she talks, So you and Maxi huh?" John, "Yeah…I thought you liked her, what's wrong?" Claudia switched sides (she was sitting with one foot tucked up under her) "nothing. I'm going to make sure Maxi found the menus. Here (she handed him the remote) find a movie." Johnny smiled at her, she hasn't changed that much, but something's defiantly up.

Claudia found Maxi in the kitchen just finishing the order, "I ordered pizza. I didn't know what you guys wanted. I could have ordered Asian, oh or maybe calamari?" The thought of just smelling sea food brought the nausea on. As Claudia dashed for the bathroom Maxi fallowed, "are you okay? Do you want us to take you to the hospital or something?" Claudia snapped up, "No!" For the second time Maxi coiled back like she was slapped, "I was just trying to help. Why are you so snippy on a moments notice?" Claudia brought her head from the toilet again, "Sorry. I'll pass." Maxi got up and crossed her arms, "the snippiness or the puking?" Claudia got up, flushed the toilet, and then rinsed out her mouth, but she could feel the glares Maxi was shooting her. Maxi closed the door, "you snap at almost everything and throw up at just the thought of certain foods…Your pregnant aren't you?" Claudia, "No!" Maxi just stared at her. Claudia hit another mood swing, started crying, "yes." and flopped onto the toilet seat. Maxi came closer, "Sorry I called you fat." Claudia laughed, "God, I want to hate you." Maxi smirked, "yeah I've been told that before…kind of. No, not really what am I saying - everyone loves me." Both start laughing and stop when there's a knock on the door, "hey Claws I can't find your kitchen and I'm hungry." Maxi, "it's the only one with a fridge. Duh, we'll be out soon." Maxi waited to hear his footsteps before she turned back towards Claudia, "let me guess: he doesn't know?" Claudia shook her head, "No. Just you and Carly." Maxi nodded, "that's why she acts weird when your names mentioned. I'm guessing that since she knows about the baby than she's how John 'magically' found you here in Portland?" Claudia nodded again, "Please don't…" Maxi stood up heading for the door, "you don't have to worry, I wont tell John or anyone else." What happened next frightened Maxi more than anything, Claudia said thank you.

It was the middle of the night and Carly's doorbell rung, _who the hell is that at this time of night? Something better be on fire_, "hold on. I'm coming. Lulu, what are you doing here this late? You know my children are asleep upstairs right? So you wouldn't be ringing my doorbell unless this was a serious emergency?" Lulu let herself in, and flopped down on the sofa, "97% chance of the snow storm to hit Quebec. 97% Carly!" Carly sat on the sofa adjacent from her cousin, "okay. I'm not the greatest with geography, but I don't think it's going to reach us." Lulu sighed in frustration, "Johnny's there with Maxi for some fashion show thing." Carly yawned, "what fashion show thing? Doesn't fashion week start next month?" Lulu, "I don't know, she found it and conned Kate into letting them go up there early to scout out the competition - together. They get to be up there for a whole week! What if the storm worsens and they have to stay longer?" Carly, "And what if they don't?" Lulu, "She's just using him to make me mad you know? And he's falling for her, they don't even…" Carly was paying attention now, "since when are they together? I thought you two were just taking a break?" Lulu looked away, "Johnny broke up with me once he knew I knew something about Claudia and I didn't tell him." Carly, _Oh boy please don't tell me she knows too_, "How bad? Well never mind, that doesn't matter when its Claudia and Johnny. You know their in a weird way, each other's half." Lulu, "trust me I know. She was the cause of many of our fights. I'm sorry she's responsible for hurting Michael, but I'm glade she got caught and I hope Sonny finds her." Carly didn't mean to but her and Claudia formed some kind of friendship, yeah a friendship, "She didn't cause Michael to get hurt." Lulu looked at her like 'why the hell are you sticking up for her,' "why are you sticking up for the woman who's responsible for causing harm to your son?" Carly, "Look Lulu, I know your hurting over your best friend" Lulu, "EX! Ex best friend." Carly, "whatever. Look I know Maxi and Johnny hurt you, but Lulu it's late. I'm tired, I've got three kids upstairs asleep that will without a doubt will be up at 7:00am and will expect mom to be as well. Please sleep on this before you do something your going to regret, and if you decided to do something later than at least you've had the chance to think about it rationally." Lulu thanked Carly for listening, apologized for waking her and left.

The next morning Johnny was the first to wake up. He was going to make breakfast but when he went to check the fridge he noticed their wasn't much, so he got dressed to go get some groceries. Just on his way out he heard someone in the bathroom who sounded sick, and it wasn't Maxi but just as he was about to go check Maxi came from behind him, "I'll check on her. She probably just ate to much last night." John agreed and kissed her goodbye. If Claudia wasn't busy puking her guts out she'd noticed Maxi come into the bathroom with a plate of crackers, "you know your going to have to tell him." Claudia finished, wiped her mouth, grabbed the crackers and headed back to her bed. When Maxi sat on the end of her bed Claudia sat up, "I can't tell him yet, he still thinks I caused his son to be in a coma." Maxi's eyes went wide, "I…I meant Johnny." Claudia sighed, _shit_, "I thought you meant Sonny." Maxi, "the baby's Sonny's?" Claudia slouched down a bit in the bed, "nice to know EVERYONE in town thought I was a slut. Besides the whole Ric thing - I never cheated on my husband." As she said this, out of habit she placed her hand over her stomach and Maxi's eyes fallowed her hands and that's when she noticed the small bump, _aw_, "fine if your not going to tell John or Sonny and since you don't think I'm that bad you can talk to me…what do you want a boy or girl?" Claudia automatically snapped back to 'bitch' mode, "I do have someone. I have Carly believe it or not, I talk to her almost about everything dealing with Sophia." Maxi got quite, "okay. Um…are you going to show your brother and I around today?" And just like that Claudia's mode switched, "I'm sorry. Oh God, I hate being pregnant sometimes - It makes me act…human." Both girls smiled and then Claudia continued, "Her name is Sophia Hayden Zacarriah-Corinthos." The girls have been talking for about twenty minutes now and then the topic never changed off Sophia. Maxi, "So if you already have her name, is it safe to say you have her room designed in your head?" Claudia's eyes lit up and she got out of the bed, "come on." In the short time of being here Maxi has quickly learned how easy Claudia's moods change so she just fallowed until they stopped at a room down from hers, "Okay, I'm sorry I said your not that bad. Please don't take me in there and chop something off to have sent to John because he really does like me and…." Claudia laughed, "Oh shut up. It's the nursery." Maxi mad an 'oh' face and when she fallowed her into the room she was amazed, "did you do this yourself?" Claudia laughed again, "I'm still the same Claudia - I don't do manual labor." Both girls laughed but stopped when the heard the door. Claudia looked down at her pajama's she was still wearing, "I have to go change!" Maxi hurried out the nursery as she was ushered out.

Carly walked into Sonny's house and immediately heard him yelling so she waited outside his living room door. Sonny, "Why the hell can't you find her Jason! What's taking so long!" Jason sighed, "Sonny, She could be across the world by now it's been almost three months. And I know you don't want to hear this but, Michael and Carly are fine. Why don't you just let her…" Sonny, "don't let me hear what I think your about to say Jason. She's the reason my son was in a coma; she's the reason Carly was kidnapped while she was going through a rough pregnancy. FIND HER!" From behind someone cleared their throats. Sonny, "WHAT!" Carly, "Don't tell me your still looking for Claudia?" Sonny, "what do you need Carly." Jason sighed because he knew where Carly was going next. Carly, "Have you ever thought that maybe she really had nothing to do with putting Michael in a coma, and maybe she just picked me because I was closer to the elevator?" Sonny really didn't want to yell and fight Carly today, "Carly are you here for some reason." Carly gave him a deadly look, "I was just coming to tell you that both Michael and Morgan are on the honor roll at school and Jax and I were going to do something for them this weekend, but the way your acting now…we don't need you there." As she stormed out Sonny went after her, "Carly, she took you as a hostage and could have caused you and Jocelyn to be in danger; she's why our son was in a coma. How many times do I have to say this for it to sink in for you people?" Carly took a few breaths, waiting for Sonny to calm down more, "I know you feel that way Sonny but I don't think she's the cause of Michael's coma -Kate is because she had no business taking him there. And as for me and Jocelyn - we were never in any danger. For God's sake, she took us to a hospital, and waited for me to deliver. She…" Carly saw the look on Sonny's face, _oh shit, _she knew she said to much, "Sonny…" Sonny took a breath and a step back, "Carly, where is she?" Carly looked down at the floor and then back up to face him, "I don't know. And if I did I wouldn't tell you just so you could go kill them."

After about a minute or so Sonny went back into the room, calmer, "Jason." Jason came closer to Sonny's desk where he was now sitting. Sonny, "She's alive, and she's close. Carly knows something if not everything. Find what Carly knows, and then find Claudia." Jason would have thought Sonny was just going on, but he has noticed that Carly seems to be hiding something. Jason left and Sonny sat there at his desk playing back his conversation with Carly, _I wouldn't tell you just so you could go kill __**them**_, "who's them? What the hell is she hiding?"

Carly knew one of them would show up sooner or later. Jason walked through the hotel up towards her, "can we talk?" Carly, "I'm busy now Jason." Jason let out a sigh of frustration, "Carly please." Carly was trying to avoid being alone with him because Jason has been her best friend for as long as she could remember, he can get anything out of her, "I'll met you in my office in about twenty minutes, I have to go check on a guess." Jason said fine and walked away, but once her back was turned and she was walking away towards her office he waited a minute or so before he went to listen outside her office. As often as Carly has one of Sonny's body guards on her she should have known Jason was fallowing her and listening outside her door, but she was in such a rush. Carly pacing back and forth in her office, "Come on pick up, pick up" no answer, _shit_, "Chelsea -I mean Claudia, okay first I need you not to freak out. I mean it don't freak out it's not good for Sophia, but um…Sonny may know I know where you are. Call me ASAP, and DON'T freak out." The next fifteen minutes or so Carly just sat in her office waiting for either Claudia to call back or for some amazing story to tell Jason to come to her.

Claudia, Johnny, and Maxi just got back from sightseeing. Johnny fallowed as his sister headed for the kitchen, "How can you still be hungry, we just had enough lunch for like 30 people plus some." Claudia chewed the apple slice, "I don't know. I just had this strange…I don't know, thought to have apples…" Johnny, "and ranch dip? Claudia what is going on? Please tell me, you use to tell me everything." Claudia, _dam it not now_; Claudia broke out into a burst of tears. Johnny, "I didn't mean to…" Claudia, "I'm pregnant." Johnny pulled back to check her face, _fuck she's serious, _"Claudia, I…I…" Claudia sniffled a bit, but pulled together, "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, they both told me to tell you but I couldn't. I mean you already hate me because I left you twice, I married Sonny, and now if Sonny and daddy find out their going to kill me…" John, "first - I never hate you. And second - yeah I told you marrying Sonny was a bad idea, but why would they want to kill you? Well I mean more than the obvious reasons (sonny things you got Michael hurt and kidnapping Carly. Dad just because well he's dad.)?" Claudia took a breathe, grabbed her apple and dip and headed towards the living room, but John stopped her, "What? Maxi already knows." Johnny looked a bit shocked. Claudia, "she kind of found me the first night ya'll were here puking and she put it together. By the way, your slow. I thought you'd get it before her." Johnny laughed and fallowed her in the living room. Maxi saw the dip Claudia put down and scrunched up her face, "eww, really?" Claudia, "yeah. Pregnant people tend to eat weird things." Maxi looked at John. Johnny, "I know." Maxi sighed a sigh of relief, "Oh, show him the nursery! Johnny, It's so amazing." Claudia, "Whoa, slow down. I don't need any nieces or nephews any time soon. " Maxi laughed, "ha. Yeah right, I am in like my prime. I'm not ready to give up my body or sleep." Johnny and Claudia couldn't do anything but laugh. Claudia looked towards John, "so you really want to know everything?" John nodded yes so she continued, "Okay, I'm pregnant, not fat" she gave Maxi a look, "And your niece, Sophia Hayden Zacarriah-Corinthos…" she waited for the name to his him, "would like to eventually go home, So I need to prove to Sonny I didn't…" Johnny stopped her this time, "you don't need to prove anything to him Claudia, and if he…" Claudia, "John, you said you wanted to hear the whole story." Johnny, "I do, but just please tell me your not going back to him. Your not going to let my niece grow up with him?" Claudia took a breathe, "John I can't keep him away from her for ever." John butted in again, "Not for ever, just until she's like forty." Claudia, "John I promised him that I'd never keep our children away from him if we had any. And I will keep that promise." Johnny couldn't take any more, he got up and stormed out the front door. Claudia looked at the door, then at Maxi and left to go to the only place that provided her with serenity now a days.

About half an hour went by; John was still gone and Claudia hadn't come back out, Maxi didn't know what to do. She thought since Claudia didn't leave, it'd be easier to find her, and it was Maxi found her hyperventilating in the nursery. Maxi ran in and crouched down in front of the rocking chair Claudia was in, "What happen? What's wrong, I can't get John on his phone. Claudia your going to have to calm down because I'm flipping out and that's never good. Please." Claudia dropped the phone that was clutched in her hands and sat back to try and calm down but she couldn't, and then she froze when Maxi pulled her into a hug, "Claudia please, you know I'm not good in these situations. Oh God, please don't ever leave Sophia with me. Claudia what happened? Was someone on the phone?" Claudia shook her head no, so Maxi continued, "okay, um…Is it the baby then? Is something wrong?" Maxi pulled back and tried to look at her stomach but Claudia's arms were clutching her belly so she couldn't really examine it, "Claudia?" Claudia shook her head no, and Maxi let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, I'm not good at cur aids either, Please." Claudia was calmer now, "I…I…Carly left a voicemail…I…have to go…" Maxi sat on the floor now in front of Claudia, "okay. What's wrong with Carly?" Claudia still breathing hard, "She…She…She said Sonny knows…He knows that…" Maxi, "he knows what? He knows about Sophia?" Claudia shrugged her shoulders, "He knows Carly knows something…I have to…" Maxi could see she was going to lose it again, "Um…Um…Oh my gosh I forgot Johnny brought movies, wana go watch some?" Thanks to the joys of pregnancy, Claudia's whole mood changed just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about three in the morning and Claudia couldn't find a comfortable position, _Ahhh_!, So she decided to call Carly, "hello?" Carly was not awake at three in the morning, but she knew it had to be something important if whoever it was calling at this hour, "hello?" Claudia, "is he close?" Carly took the phone from her ear to see the caller id, "Clau…Chelsea. Hon, is who close and why aren't you asleep?" Claudia went to the kitchen for some apple slices, "Jason. Is he close to finding us?" Carly took a deep breath. "hold on, let me go downstairs." Carly sat on the sofa where she was facing the stairs in case someone came downstairs, "honestly, I don't know. I know you want to prove Sonny wrong, but maybe you should move further away first." Claudia started to get dressed, "fine." Carly could tell she was up to something, "Claudia what are you doing? Please don't do anything that's going to…" Claudia, "Carly you worry to much. I promise I wont do anything that'll hurt Sophia." Carly, "Claudia, what's that suppose to mean?" Claudia, "sorry I woke you up." Carly, "Claudia? Claudia please…" It was a little to late because Claudia already hung up the phone. Carly just sat and was thinking for a good fifteen minutes or so before she made the decision, "hello." Other end, "Carly what's wrong?" Carly, "why do you always jump to conclusions Jason?" Jason, "maybe because it's nearly four in the morning. So again I say, What's wrong?" Carly took a deep breath, "I'll tell you where she is as long as you promise not to hurt her. She's in a…delicate state." Jason, " I'll be there soon." Carly told him okay, hung up and went to put some coffee on.

After hanging up with Carly Claudia went to her room and started packing as quietly as she could. Just as she snuck out she slipped a note on the table by the door for her brother. Claudia was on the plane now thinking to herself, _what the hell am I doing! _The rest of the plane ride was full of worry until she feel asleep. When Claudia stepped off the plane is noticed him at once. Nickolas, "so this is why this has to be hush-hush I see." Claudia smiled at him, "well you know me batman, I don't like to do things the easy way." Nickolas laughed and then lead the way to baggage.

**Carly's talk with Jason:**

They were sitting in the kitchen now, "so that was Claudia who called when you were in the hospital?" Carly nodded, "I'm sorry Jason, but I just…I knew she wouldn't have had a chance if you knew. You would have gone after her that night, and found her." Jason, "Yes I would have; it's my job. But the main thing I don't understand is why are you protecting her Carly? I mean even if she didn't cause Michael's coma, you guys weren't like best friends. So again, why are you protecting her?" Carly couldn't take it and just blurted out, "She's PREGNANT!" Jason, "Already? She's already got knocked up by some poor…" Carly, "No she was pregnant when she left. It's Sonny's, which means her daughter is Morgan and Michael's little sister. I…" Jason stood up, "so your only telling me this in hopes that I wont go after a pregnant woman." Carly called after him, "Jason! You can't…" Jason shook his head at hear and left. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't believe his best friend kept this from him.

Carly immediately went upstairs to get Jocelyn and herself dressed to try and beat Jason to Sonny's. Carly busted into Sonny's living room with her daughter on her hip, "Sonny you have to call this off. Jason can't kill a pregnant woman." Sonny and Kristina both turned in her direction. Kristina had an ah, hell look on her face and Sonny had a what the hell are you talking about look on his. Sonny forgot Kristina was there for awhile, "Carly what are you talking about?" Carly knew Kristina already knew so she kept going, it didn't matter - secrets out, "How can you be so heartless? I know you can be horrible, but I never knew you'd kill the mother of your children. How do you expect to raise a daughter on your own? You barely see your other children as it is!" Sonny still had a 'huh' look on his face, but Kristina knew, "OH my gosh Claudia's having a girl! Yes!" That's when Sonny realized what the conversation was about and that his daughter was still in the room, "Kristina can you take Jocelyn for a walk outside?" Kristina looked at Carly for sympathy, then nodded in agreement and left. Sonny exploded once Kristina left out the room, " What the hell is she talking about that Claudia's pregnant? She can't…" he thought about it, "shit." Sonny took a seat and Carly sat next to him, "Please Sonny call Jason off her. She's not responsible for Michael's accident. I'm not saying you have to get back together with her, just don't kill the mother of your child."

Nickolas, "so how is this a good idea for you to be here in Port Charles where everyone is looking for you? This isn't a good idea, what about your baby?" Claudia sat on the sofa with her tea, "baby has a name. And hiding in plan sight is the best idea I've had yet." Nickolas shook his head laughing, "if you say so. You have a name picked out already, do you even know the sex yet?" Claudia smiled a bit, "Sophia Hayden Zacarriah-Corinthos." Nickolas started out smiling, until he heard the end of her name. Claudia frowned, "Why does everyone's face do that when I tell them her name? Is it that bad?" Nickolas gets up to get something stronger than tea, "no, it's nice." Claudia, "Nice? Wha…" Nickolas turned around when she broke off mid-sentence and saw her right hand fly to he stomach, "what's wrong?" Claudia smiled, "nothing, I can feel her."

Maxi woke up before Johnny and when she say the note she knew he was going to blow so she had to come up with a plan: She was going to ease it into conversation over breakfast. Johnny woke up to the sound of a smoke detector and ran towards the noise, "Maxi! What…" Maxi spun around with a sweet, innocent smile on her face, "morning!" Johnny took a towel to cover the smoke detector, "What are you doing?" Maxi sat down the spatula, "making breakfast, or trying at least. Sorry." Johnny smiled, and then frowned once he realized his sister didn't come out screaming or complaining, "where's Claudia?" Maxi knew he was to smart for this so she took a seat across from him, "she left." Johnny, "she left? Left where, to the store, what?" Maxi took a breath, "she went back to Port Charles. She said she has the best plan…" Johnny slammed his fist on the table, "shit! She's always doing things and then doesn't ask for help until its to late. How long since she left?" Maxi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I found a note when I woke up. She could be there by now." Johnny got up from the table in a hurry, "how fast can you pack?" Maxi looked at him in disbelief but could tell from the look on his face he was serious so she went to go pack her things; they were going back to Port Charles sooner than expected.

Carly just got in her car and was about to go drop Kristina off at the house with Michael when her phone went off, "hello?" Claudia, "miss me?" Carly, "Oh, Claudia thank God." Kristina looked at her with concern, but turned back towards her own phone to act as if she wasn't listening. Carly, "why weren't you answering your phone? I called you like…" Claudia, "I was on a plane. And before you ask, we're fine. We are close, but were fine." Carly, "where are you?" Claudia was debating a bit if she should tell her, "Carly I don't know if I should tell you. I know you've been my rock lately, but I couldn't ask you to keep keeping these secrets from your best friend." Carly was on the brink of tears and driving slowly now, "please just tell me your somewhere where there's someone who…" Claudia sighed a big breathe out, "I'm at Nickolas'. Where fine, I promise." Carly's hands and feet seemed to be moving themselves because next thing she knew she was driving towards the docks. Carly talked with Claudia the whole way there and as she made it to the docks is when she just hung up. Carly, "okay Kristina I need you to text Michael and let him know where just going to go pick up the food instead." Kristina nodded, did so and then went to help Carly get Jocelyn's bag while she got Jocelyn because she knew where they where going - they're going to see Claudia.

Jason was on his way out when Sonny let himself in as Jason opened his penthouse door. Sonny, "I just found out some interesting news…" Jason opened his mouth to speak but Sonny beat him to it, "It seems your going to have another niece to spoil." Jason didn't know how to react because he didn't know how he found out, "Sonny I just found out. And I know you probably want me to still find her, but…" Sonny stood up, "There is no 'but' Find her!" Jason tried to reason with him but he kept getting cut off, "I can't kill a pregnant woman Sonny." Sonny put his face in his hands and breathed, "I didn't say kill her. Obviously the circumstances have changed, just find her." As soon as Sonny left Jason called up the stairs, "Spanellie, you can come down now" Spanellie came down but stopped on the bottom step with his mouth open, "Mr. Sir…" Jason let out a sigh of frustration, "just find her please."


End file.
